yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Hina/Candydandy's Fanon
Info Yuna Takahashi is one of the female students at Akademi High School in Yandere Simulator. Appearance Yuna Takahashi has lime green hair styled in a sidetail to her left. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears the Akemi High School uniform. Her bust size is an A Cup. She wears a lime green friendship bracelet on her right wrist. Personality Yuna is a Social Butterfly. She will strike a cute pose if a camera is pointed at her. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. She is very sweet and generous, which gets her in trouble with others who are manipulative. If she has been wronged too many times, she will snap and become vicious. She will say things she didn't mean to say, and will feel an overwhelming amount of guilt, sadness, and depression afterwards. She opposes rude, mean, and sadistic people. Interests She loves volleyball and running, however, she didn't quite fot into the sports club. However, she loves to read, and has settled in the book club. She has a strict diet on portion sizes,but her weaknesses are fried foods and carbohydrates. Her dream is to become a lawyer in the future. She dislikes school bullies and will do her best to expose them. She hates fruit, and only likes certain vegetables. She despises the thoughts of being a part of a job that she believes is morally wrong, like loansharks and prostitution. She doesn't take loneliness too well, and can easily lose it if left alone for too long. She believes in the values of a social life. Routine At 7:05 AM, Yuna enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM, and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with Yui Sato, Koharu Watanabe, Mei Yamamoto, Saki Kobayashi, and Kokona Yoshida. At 8:00 AM, Yuna walks into Classroom 1-2, and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves for the cafeteria to gossip at 1:00 PM. On Friday, an exception occurs, to where she'll talk to her best friend, Yui Sato, in the second floor right bathroom. Yuna walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the book club, and stays there until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes. She then lingers there until 5:15 PM, when she walks home. Quotes "I wasn't sure if I should say anything about it, but I saw her doing that last week, too" - Yuna on the internet. Relationships Yui Sato Best friends, although Yuna is concerned by Yui's weird approaches. Koharu Watanabe Negative: Yuna has criticized and has been judgmental towards Koharu for her excessive eating. They don't get along very well. For the most part, they ignore each other. Mei Yamamoto Acquaintances Saki Kobayashi Enemies: Saki started bullying her one time. She sees through Saki's fake attitude, and wants her to get caught. Kokona Yoshida Friends: She is concerned about Kokona's relationship with Saki. She is nervous that she will be stabbed in the back by her. Category:User's Fanons Category:Candydandy's Fanon Category:Females Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Sports Club Category:Yuna Hina